Correspondance et stratagèmes
by Ailurus R
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter invente des stratagèmes pour séduire par correspondance Draco Malfoy, tout en anonyma superflu. Mais celui-ci est-il vraiment dupe? HP/DM


**Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que les lieux, tous sont de J.K. Rowling**.

Ceci est le premier OS que je publie alors si je pouvais avoir des avis ça m'aiderait beaucoup! Merci =)

* * *

A Poudlard, après la guerre, se déroulait une étrange discussion parmis les membres du trio d'or.

-Hum... C'est bien... Déjà tu ne parles pas d'amour, tu ne fais que le suggérer... Commentait Hermione.

-Non, pitié, pas ce mot! Epargnez-moi un minimum, se plaignait Ron.

-Je suis assez fier de cettre lettre, faisait remarquer Harry à sa meilleure amie, ignorant totalement les jérémiades du rouquin. Heureusement que tu m'as bien conseillé Hermione!

Celle-ci sourit gentiment à son ami, avant de lancer un regard noir à Ron et de le regarder comme pour dire "Mûrit un peu! Ton ami à besoin de toi!".

Devant ce regard si peu avenant, Ron regarda son ami dans les yeux et fit de gros efforts pour rassurer son frère de coeur :

-Bon, faut que je te dise qu'au début quand tu nous a dit tout ça... tes... sentiments... Bah on s'en doutait un peu! Désolé mon pote mais tu avais vraiment l'air d'une collégienne amoureuse avec un "air niais de gamine en transe" dixit Sa Majesté Draco Malfoy! Aïe! Mais quoi?

-Ron Weasley! Arrête un peu de te moquer de lui!

-Non laisse Herm'. Le défendit Harry. Continue Ron.

-Faut dire que tu continuais ta fixation sur la fouine mais tu ne le provoquais plus, tu ne l'insultais plus, rien... Tu nous a même fait un long discours franchement bizarre sur son rôle dans la guerre et le fait qu'au final il n'était pas coupabel! Fin, bref... C'est vrai qu'on a été un peu étonné quand tu as dit vouloir le "séduire" mais bon, après on est tes amis alors si tu veux être avec la fouine, nous on te soutient! Mais fait pas gaffe à mes remarques, c'est pour te chambrer, c'est tout.

-Merci Ron, répondit Harry, rassuré malgré tout.

-Je suis fière de toi, chéri. Bon, revenons à cette lettre. C'est bien parce que tu montres que tu n'es pas attiré que par son physique mais que tu voudrais aussi le connaître. Même si c'est déjà pas mal le cas pour que tu arrives à l'énerver aussi vite. Tu as remarqué que tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire? D'ailleurs c'est un bon point pour toi!

-En plus, il devrait quand même comprendre vu l'allusion au gel... Ajouta Ron.

Draco,

Sais-tu que lorsque tu te mets rêvasser en regardant au dehors je me demandes à quoi tu penses?

Sais-tu que chacun de tes soupirs trouvent un écho dans le fond de mon être? Que je m'empêche de faire de même?

Sais-tu que lorsque tes yeux ennuyés parcourent la classe, j'espère qu'ils s'arrêteront un temps dans les miens?

Sais-tu que j'arrive à voir en eux certaines de tes émotions en chérissant chaque moment où tu me permets inconsciemment de te découvrir?

Sais-tu qu'à chacun des ces cours je pense à toi qui t'ennuies et que je pourrais distraire de bien des façons, encore et encore?

Sais-tu que lorsque tu caresses tes cheveux (qui ne méritent pas cette affreuse torture que j'ai nommé "gel") je voudrais que ta main se pose sur les miens?

Sais-tu que lorsque tu te prélasses négligemment et galamment sur ton bureau je voudrais être à sa place, encore et encore?

Sais-tu que lorsque tes yeux s'allument je voudrais que cela soit pour moi, encore?

Sais-tu que lorsque tu trouves la réponse à un quelconque problème, que ce sourire arrogant et satisfait apparaît sur tes lèvres, je voudrais que tu partages avec moi le cheminement des tes pensées et accaparées ses lèvres si tentantes, encore et encore ?

Sais-tu que je pourrais noircir cette page, encore et encore?

Aliquis *

* * *

Le lendemain,

-Voyons voir...

-C'est cool parce que tu lui fais remarquer qu'il ne t'a pas encore découvert avec son petit manège là... Observa Ron en lisant la deuxième lettre de son ami.

-Ce qui est "cool" comme dit Ron, c'est surtout que tu essaies de bâtir un dialogue et que c'est plus intéressant qu'une deuxième lettre de louange! Ron, tu es un génie en stratégie! Je ne pensais pas que les échecs t'avaient apporté assez de reflexion pour planifier des lettres d'amour... Et dire que je n'y ai pas eu droit! Se plaignit Hermione dans un soupir exagéré.

-Par contre, je ne parle toujours pas d'amour... Je ne veux pas l'effrayer...

-Oui tu as raison! Manquerait plus que la fouine prenne peur! Par contre chapeau! Toi tu lui dis que tu as peur! C'était pour le côté franchise?

Harry acquiesça, avant de continuer : Bon, par contre je parle désir, ça va?

-Mais oui ça va! Le rassura Hermione, après tout tu es un jeune homme! C'est bien la façon que tu as de décrire "Malfoy", on t'entendrait presque le dire! Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Il devrait comprendre qui je suis alors!

-Heu... mon pote, "l'amour rend aveugle", tu nous as bien vu tous les deux. Mais d'un autre côté ça veut dire que c'est bien s'il ne comprend pas tout de suite, alors!

- Bien, après la tirade de notre cher Ron, qui ne nous éclaire pas plus... Mais non Ron ne fais pas cette tête! Tu avouras que ça ne nous avance pas de savoir que ce serait un bon point s'il ne comprend pas que c'est Harry! Bref, au moins tu as bien suivi mon conseil sur la conjugaison des verbes. Des fois qu'il cherche par là, il ne saura pas que tu es un homme. Tu l'envoie?

Draco,

Tu as eu l'air si surpris, si étonné en parcourant mes lignes!

Je n'avais encore jamais vu tes yeux si agrandis et ton visage si décontenancé... ...Et pourtant j'en ai vu des émotions transparaître en toi, crois-moi.

As-tu aimé mes mots? As-tu apprécié mes révélations? As-tu consciencieusement mordillé cette lèvre exprès pour affoler mes sens?

C'est possible. Tu n'es pas seulement intelligent, tu es aussi manipulateur. Pourquoi laisser passer ta chance de découvrir qui est l'expéditeur de ce qui, je te l'assure, n'est pas une supercherie?

J'ai cru rire en voyant ton air déçu lorsque tu n'as suscité aucune réaction visible aux alentours. Car oui, je t'ai vu.

Mais je ne suis pas l'une de ces personnes qui ont eu le privilège de se faire tester plus longuement, sur qui ont porté tes doutes. Que dois-je en conclure?

Je n'épancherai pas ici ma tristesse face à ton indifférence envers ma personne, je la garde pour les secrets de mes nuits.

Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs que cela serait pour toi une lecture plaisante.

Ai-je maintenant suscité ton intérêt?

Qui suis-je? Qui es-tu réellement? Quelle partie de toi n'ai je pas encore perçue, dont le mystère m'effraie autant qu'elle m'attire?

Tu veux sans doute le savoir, rien ne résiste à un Malfoy.

Je veux autant que toi que tu le saches.

Bonne chasse.

Aliquis *

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

-Harry! Harry! Tu as reçu une lettre! S'écria Ron dans le dortoir.

-Fais voir! S'exclama le concerné, aussitôt rejoint par Hermione.

_Importunt, (ou devrais-je dire "Quelqu'un"?)_

_Tu penses réellement éveiller mon intérêt juste grâce à deux lettres et un simple défi?_

_Ton nom m'importe peu._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

-Mon nom l'importe peu... murmura Harry.

-Mais non vieux! C'est une attaque! C'est la fouine qui te parle là!

-Tout à fait Harry! Il ne sait pas encore si c'est une plaisanterie ou pas! Il reste sur la défensive, c'est normal!

-Et puis, il t'a répondu! C'est le signe qu'il s'intéresse! Regarde! Il demande même ton avis!

-Allez! Réponds lui! Le pressa Hermione.

-Bon...

-Vieux, je sais pas laquelle ressemble le plus à une lettre d'amour là... Fut tout ce que réussit à commenter Ron.

-C'est parfait! S'exclama Hermione. Tu ne parles pas encore d'amour, mais au moins cette fois tu le décris, c'est très bien! Tu envoies ?

Draco, Draco, Draco...

Je ne sais si me réjouir d'une réponse ou m'attrister d'une lettre si courte et provocante.

Tu veux me tester? Savoir ce que je ferais pour toi? Si je vais abandonner au premier obstacle? Mais tu es un Malfoy! Tu es par définition insupportable et inataignable.

Pourquoi utiliserais-je ce stratagème sinon?

Mon nom ne t'importe pas mais mon avis t'intéresse, ta question et ta réponse te trahissent.

Depuis le temps que je me demande qui tu es sous cette paroi de glace; et j'écris bien paroi car je sais que ce n'est qu'apparence... Depuis le temps que je cherche à voir au delà de ce que tu montres...

J'ai réussi à te comprendre.

Tu suis le principe de noblesse oblige.

Tout pour protéger ceux qui te sont chers, les quelques qui te sont chers. Tu es le seigneur qui protège ses fidèles, tu es le digne héritier des Malfoy.

Tu seras sans doute heureux de savoir que ma curiosité est restée respectueuse à ton égard.

Ainsi, je te prie de croire en mon honnêteté.

Ton... Importunt?

* * *

-Harry! Courrier!

-Ah non! Finissez vos devoirs, sinon Rogue va encore vous mettre en retenue!

-Mais Hermione... Et celle-ci capitula devant les regards de chiens battus de ses deux amis.

_Toi,_

_Tu parles de respect et honnêteté._

_Mais tu veilles à ne pas laisser transparaître ton sexe dans les conjugaisons._

_Tu écris des lettres d'amour._

_Mais sans jamais en citer le mot._

_Tu parles de désir._

_Mais sans jamais l'expliciter crûment._

_Je sais qui tu es._

_Tu as peur de tes sentiments, de ne pas les déclarer. Ce n'est pas une question._

_Noblesse oblige dis-tu? Tu dois pour cela savoir que depuis que je suis le seigneur des Malfoy je n'ai qu'une parole._

_Il n'y a plus qu'une phrase à dire. Je ne serai pas le premier._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

-Mais c'est génial ça mec! S'exclama Ron. Il précise dans un premier temps qu'il n'a qu'une parole et ensuite il dit qu'il veut que tu parles en premier parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir mal! Heu... Il parle bien d'amour là, hein 'Mione?

-Oui, Ron, oui. Sourit-elle.

-Mais pourquoi il ne cite pas mon nom s'il a compris qui je suis?

-Pour te laisser le choix d'arrêter ou de continuer bien sûr!

-T'es sûre?

-Mais oui! Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas?! Je vous signale que dans cette salle, l'un a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère et l'autre ne peut pas être pris en compte car il est trop impliqué! Tu réponds?

* * *

Draco,

Tu sais qui je suis?

Je suppose que tu le sais depuis le début.

Cela expliquerait ton sourire goguenard.

Cela expliquerait aussi que tu te mettes à reconnaître des qualités à certains Gryffondors, nés-moldus et moins aisés.

"Pansy, je ne suis pas ton fiancé. Mais si tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre, va donc voir Granger, elle pourra tout t'expliquer bien mieux que moi. Elle, elle a la sagacité nécessaire pour comprendre certaines choses."

"Problèmes de stratégie Chang? Je t'aprécierais je te conseillerais Weasley. C'est un maître en stratégie à ce que j'ai compris. Après tout, famille nombreuse oblige. Mais je ne t'apprécie pas."

Quelles douces manières de les remercier!

Je ne te cache pas que la vue de ces deux là complètement absourdies par tes propos était... jouissive!

Tu veux des mots?

Tu veux que je te dise mon... respect?

Cela serait si impersonnel dans une simple lettre!

Me

* * *

_Potter,_

_Salle sur demande._

_Tout de suite!_

_On verra ce qui est jouissif ou impersonnel._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? #Ailurus 38

* Aliquis en latin veut dire "Quelqu'un"

**(Je tiens à remercier Tizitiza et Artémis pour leur aide précieuse et leurs corrections... indispensables! x) )**

Vu que pas mal de gens m'ont demandé une suite je l'ai publiée sous le nom "séquelle de Correspondance et Stratagèmes"


End file.
